5 years later
by fairytaleofdust
Summary: 5 years after faking her death, Elizabeth Keen resurfaces. She had been living undercover in Germany with Donald Ressler, both hiding and investigating the Cabal. Now that all is over, it's time they go back to their lives, and finally be together as Liz and Donald.
*** Yes, this fic uses elements of the Keenler baby theory. / Yes, you are welcome to read it even if you don't agree with it. / No, it's not okay to review with bad comments or offensive comments JUST because you don't agree with it. /It's fanfiction, people! Let's live in peace. *****

DISCLAIMER: Any mistakes are my own. These amazing characters belong to NBC and the infamous and incredible den of talents, the Blacklist writers' room.

Adding a special thanks to my Keenler friends who contributed for this story. You know who you are *_*

* * *

It was the morning of her death. As the sun invaded the room like Romeo in search of his Juliet, Liz's bright blue eyes were having trouble opening. She was having the sweetest dream and she just couldn't let go. Slowly, a strong hand held her close and she felt his breath on her neck, his perfume filling her lungs as his body found hers. She moved on the silk sheets to lie on her back and finally opened her eyes, only to find her dream right there, real as ever.

"Morning, Keen," he said his usual way of calling her, and though she hadn't been Elizabeth Keen for a while, she wouldn't want him to call her any other way.

"Morning," she opened a smile, her eyes sparkling as they found his. He slowly captured her lips on a sweet, long morning kiss, one that he gave her every day for the past 5 years, and still brought butterflies to her stomach. "Ready to get married?"

She giggled as he moved back to look at her, and then rolled his eyes. "You bet! I can't wait to marry you as Donald Ressler."

"Oh, well, I was quite used to being married to Tom, you know?" she joked, and he grunted, making her laugh.

"So I suppose you like being Samantha, then? Should we leave it at that?" he rolled on the bed and got up, as she just sat up and stretched her arms. They were in a fancy 5-star hotel that was too expensive for them to afford. Wedding present, along with everything else. Wasn't the old man just too excited?

"No, thank you. I'd love to be Elizabeth again. Elizabeth Ressler," she looked up mischievously as he turned around, a smirk on his lips. "We've been Tom and Sam for too long. It's time to be us again."

Their eyes met and for a few seconds that was all they did, look at each other with moon eyes when a knock on the door woke them up from their moment.

"Must be Samar," said Liz, getting up from the bed and reaching for her robe. "Time for you to get the hell out!"

"What?" Ressler replied, surprised, a blueberry on his mouth as he poured some coffee for himself in the adjoined dining room, already prepared with the wedding breakfast. "No! breakfast!"

"c'mon, Donald! Get out!" she went to him and started pushing him around, without much effort to actually push him, more like feeling his rock-hard abs.

Samar knocked on the door again, but was utterly ignored as they reached for each other's lips and kissed passionately in the living room.

"You need to go! Now!" Liz whispered, prompting another kiss from Ressler, accompanied by a raspberry that he put into her mouth before kissing her. "Red has another room for you to get ready. There must be breakfast there."

"Not that interested in the food anymore, you know?" he kissed her again, while the knocking got intensified on the other side of the door. Liz had to push him away for real this time.

"Go before Samar comes in here with the Swat team thinking we've been murdered on our sleep." She laughed, as he reached for his coffee, and then moved towards the door, not without stopping to kiss her one more time.

"See you later. I'll be the one at the end of the aisle."

And he opened the door, only then noticing that he was just wearing his boxer shorts. The special agent behind the door was taken by surprise.

"Good mor…Oh! Hey, Ressler!" she smirked, as Liz threw his robe around his shoulders. "Men's room is 1345. Aram is already there with your tux." Ressler tied the robe around his waist and turned around to steal another kiss from Liz.

"Go! Go!" she laughed, and Samar only observed as the lovebirds had difficulty letting go of each other. They had been living as a married couple for 5 years, and yet, they looked like teenagers.

"How come you're not on a rut? Damn!" exclaimed surprised the Mossad agent as she walked into the room and closed the door. Liz was still dancing around with a silly smile on her face.

"No rut when you're in love. Why? Are you and Aram on a rut?" Liz stopped, worrried.

"Of course not! We've been married for a year. It's you and Ressler who are annoyingly cute." They both laughed. Another knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Liz opened it and allowed Mr. Kaplan to come in.

"Good morning, dearies. Here's the program for today. At 10 you have a spa session with massage, facial and body treatments. Then after lunch you'll have mani and pedi, a bubble bath and then make-up and hair as you get dressed."

"Seems like a plan. Does the maid of honor have this too?" asked Samar, as she served herself a cup of coffee and some bagels. Liz giggled as Mr. Kaplan looked at them, serious.

"Also, Raymond wants to talk to you before you go. He's on his suite." Then the woman turned on her heels and saw herself out.

"Uh! Raymond wants to talk to you," mocked Samar, and both women laughed. "What could it be about?"

"God knows!" Liz shrugged, and then focused on the breakfast table laid before her.

Xoxoxoxoxox

After a nice breakfast with Samar, Liz went to Red's room before getting started on her bridal day. She knocked on the door slightly and waited until Dembe opened the door.

"Come in, Elizabeth. He's at the balcony." She walked into the room and placed a hand on the man's arm.

"Hope to see you there today, Dembe." She smiled.

"Wouldn't miss it for a thing." He replied, his sweet eyes contrasting his size and composure. She slowly moved away from him and walked towards the balcony.

Reddington was smoking a cigar, sitting on a rocking chair and observing the beach. Despite the heat, he was wearing his traditional suit, but his forearms were bare, the sleeves of his shirt folded up neatly. His fedora was covering his eyes, shielding them from the sun. She looked around and found the area reserved for her wedding. Many servants were at full speed, setting up the chairs and the arch that would serve as altar. All covered in white and pink peonies.

Red raised his head to look at Liz, distracted observing the movement below. She was glowing like he had never seen.

"It will be perfect," he said, taking her from her trance.

"what?" she asked, startled, as she sat on the chair next to his.

"This time. It will be right." He smiled, a smile that she knew was real and was just for her. Ever since he found out about their plan and that she had faked her death, their relationship had been rocky. Not that they had ever had a perfect relationship, but now, with more truth cards on the table, it was easier to understand him, at least. Slowly, he was also learning to understand her motives to had done what she did.

"How are you feeling, Lizzie?" he asked, putting his cigar out in the ashtray as he knew she didn't like the smell.

"Fine. A bit nervous, I guess. But happy." She replied, covering her eyes with one hand, as the sun blocked her view of his eyes.

"I'm sorry you didn't have this before, Lizzie. You should have had your dream wedding to Ressler years ago. I'm sorry you had to…" Liz put a hand on his knee to stop him.

"Let's not talk about it, shall we?" she smiled, and he reached for her hand, bringing It to his lips, and kissed her knuckles.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to be a part of this." He thanked her, and she took his face between her palms.

"There's no way I would have this without you, Red. You're responsible for this. Despite everything, you brought Donald to me."

"Well, not that I had planned to be your matchmaker to my good old hunter, but in the end, I think it was a good thing." She laughed, and leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. To this, he pulled her to sit on the rocking chair with him.

She adjusted herself on the small space, putting her legs over his and her head on his shoulder. He placed his arms around her to bring her in closer, and then moved backwards to rock the chair.

"Thanks. Dad." She dared, their secret still a bit fresh in both their minds. He never knew she was his daughter, as Katerina had hidden that fact from him all these years. All this time trying to protect her over a mistake he made, only to find out she was the solution to it all.

"Your mother would freak out to hear you saying that," he mocked, thinking about his old flame/nemesis, who was now lost again. They hadn't seen her for 2 years, since Liz was cleared of her charges and the war against the Cabal and the Artax Network was over. Katerina Rostova came out of her shell to protect her daughter, but truly never intended to be a part of her life. Liz learned that the hard way.

"I don't think that's her call, anymore." It still hurt to think of her, but the pain was a bit lower when shared. "Do you think she will come?" she asked, a bit of hope in her tone.

Reddington wondered. He thought he knew all there was to know about Katerina, but this time, he had no idea. "I think so, I don't know. Just don't look forward to it, ok?"

"Will you give me away?" she asked, and he smiled behind his fedora, a tear escaping his eye.

"Give you away to Donald Ressler?" he said in scorn, and she laughed.

"It could be worse," she joked, and they both knew what she was talking about. The last time it was her wedding, he would never even consider giving her away. Not even if he knew what that was all really about.

She stood up and sat again on the chair beside him, as he adjusted and took both her hands on his. "Of course I will, Lizzie. Nothing would make me happier." They both smiled, and she kissed him on the cheek again. Slowly, Mr. Kaplan interrupted.

"Sorry, Raymond, but it's time for her massage." Liz stood up and let go of his hands, moving towards the old lady.

"Sure, Kate. See you later, Lizzie."

"See you later." She paused, observing as he returned to his stern position of rocking the chair, observing the beach while lightening up his cigar again. "Dad."

Xoxoxox

The day went by both fast, as she was having fun with Samar, and slow, as she didn't see Donald anymore after they woke up. At half past 3, She walked out of the bedroom finally ready, her hair up, make-up done, wearing her simple yet astonishing dress, and sandals, a perfect beach bride.

"You look…wow!" her friend could barely contain her tears as Liz walked into the living room and moved to see herself in the full-body mirror placed there. As her image was reflected on the glass, she felt her heart flutter with emotion and happiness. It was all she had dreamed off.

The door opened slowly and a small girl with hair red like fire came running towards her, crashing against her waist on a tight hug.

"Hey, sweetie! Let me look at you!" she pushed the girl slightly so they stood side by side. Agnes was wearing a similar dress, only with a purple satin ribbon around her waist ending on a bow on her back. Liz knelt to look into her daughter's eyes.

"You look pretty, mommy." The girl put her hands on Liz's hair, tucking the strain of hair loose from the bun behind her ear.

"Well, thank you, my love. You look pretty, too. Are you ready?" The girl's face turned into a frown.

"Sammy won't do it right!" she complained, and Liz couldn't help laughing at the girl's disappointment.

"Well, you have to guide him. You're the oldest, it's your responsibility. Can you do it?" The little girl nodded, still pouting.

"Good girl. Now go and get ready. We'll see daddy soon." The girl ran towards the door.

"I've seen him. He's nervous." She giggled, and left. Liz smiled, wondering what was going on in the men's room.

Xoxoxoxox

"Oh my, Samar is going to kill me." Aram patted his pockets over and over and began to feel his nervous sweat dripping down his forehead. He wasn't really worried about Samar. Losing the rings would mean that he would have to face Donald's ire, without backup.

He tried to keep it as quiet as he could, as the groom got ready in the next room. He began to look around to see if they had fallen somewhere when Donald came out of the bedroom.

"I don't like this tie," he said, complaining about the bow tie around his neck. "I look ridiculous".

"Uh, no man, it's fine, really." Aram said, not looking at him, but under the armchair.

"Have you lost something, Aram?" The tech agent just stood up on a jump, a guilty look in his eyes.

"No. No, I'm fine, I'm…." Donald's piercing eyes were getting closer to Red's scary look each day. Aram was scared to know that now they would be family. Ah, the consequences of that. "Ok, I admit, I lost them."

"Lost what?"

At that very moment, right before Aram's confession, the door was open and a little boy of three years old came running, immediately clinging to Donald's legs.

"Wow! Hey, bud! How are you?"

"Are you going to be mad at me?" The boy asked, his voice low, a finger in his mouth while looking down. Ressler knelt to look at his son.

"What are you talking about, Sammy? Why would I be mad at you?"

"Godfather said…" Ressler buffed, and rolled his eyes.

"look, don't listen to anything your godfather says, ok?" He was mad. 5 years, and he still didn't understand why Liz trusted him so much. Specially with the kids.

"He's talking about this," a voice came from the door, and Aram ran to it, relieved, retrieving the small velvet sack with the rings inside from Jacob's hands.

"Oh, dear God, thank you." Aram breathed out, and then looked at Donald, puzzled. He just lowered his head, and while putting the rings back safely into his pocket, he left the room.

"what happened?"

"The little guy stole it from Aram's pocket during lunch." Jacob was laughing, but Donald didn't laugh. He just looked at Sammy, who was still looking at his feet.

"How am I supposed to believe that this little boy got the rings from Aram?" He was mad, alright. But not at his son.

"Hey, man, why would I snatch the rings and pin it on the kid?" Jacob raised his hands in a defensive act, and moved to join Sammy on the armchair. He lifted the boy and placed him on his knee. "Look at him. He did this."

Ressler sat on the coffee table and took his son's hands. "Sammy. Did you do it?"

"Agnes said I was the protector of the rings." He confessed, sucking on his thumb. Jacob snorted again while Donald put a hand through his baby's red hair.

"How did you take it, Sam?" He asked, still confused. Aram had been keeping the rings at close range since he got them.

"From uncle Aram's pocket. I just…" and the boy did the movement with his little hands.

"Fastest little hands alive," joked Jacob. "Got this from your mommy?" Donald rolled his eyes.

"Look, bud, don't do it again, ok? Yes, you are the protector of the rings, but uncle Aram is going to give them to you when it's time. Until then, he's the second keeper, ok?"

"You should've made me your best man," said Jacob, which provoked a smirk from Ressler.

"And reduce Aram to baby sitter? Hell, no!"

Xoxoxoxoxox

Liz was waiting in a tent by the beach. She could hear the string quartet playing while people were arriving. There wasn't going to be that many people, as they didn't know Donald's family would show. He didn't have a good relationship with his mother. As she waited, she felt a bit nervous.

"Hey!" Jacob entered the tent and sat in front of her, noticing how nervous she was. She smiled at him.

"Hey, you! How are the kids?"

"Unique and gorgeous, as always. Have you heard what Sammy did?"

"No, what?"

"All I can say is that you should be careful with that one, Liz. He has very good hands for pick pocketing."

"What?" She exclaimed in awe, but he calmed her down.

"Don't worry. It's okay."

She took a deep breath and looked in the direction of the beach. The sun was coming down, forming a beautiful dance of colors in the sky.

"Hey. What's gotten into you? Cold feet? Because if you want we can just…" He nodded towards the other side, making her laugh.

"Don't be stupid. I'm just… what if something happens?"

"Liz, the only thing that will happen is that you will be married to a boy scout. I know this is devastating compared to the fact that you used to be married to a much more interesting character but…." She slapped him on the arm. "Ouch! Ok, hear me out. Nothing will happen. It's over, we won. You'll get married and be happy with your beautiful family. Just as it should be."

They looked at each other, and Liz felt thankful. She could have never guess how important Jacob would be in her life, but right now, he was the friend she needed.

Red entered the tent and was surprised to see Jacob there. The man simply stood up and nodded at him.

"Lizzie, it's time."

"Yes, it is." Liz smiled and stood up, helped by Jacob, who handed her the bouquet. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Red just observed.

"Thank you." She said, smiling at the man she once loved. Then, she turned and walked towards the man she would love forever.

Xoxoxoxox

There was a curve to hide her from the view of the guests while she got ready. Samar helped with the veil while her two children got ready in front of her. Agnes was carrying a basket with rose petals and Sam was holding a small cushion with the rings tied on a ribbon. The older girl was coaching her brother.

"c'mon, as we practiced. I go and throw the flowers, you walk behind me, slowly. Don't drop it! Don't stop. Don't look at anyone. Just go forward. Understand?" She was bossy like her mother. Liz giggled.

"All set, Liz." Samar said, and then she went to her place behind the bride.

The wedding march began, and Liz stomach turned with butterflies. Finally, she was getting a real wedding with the man of her dreams. Agnes set off throwing the flowers on the path, followed by a clearly nervous Sammy. Liz took another deep breath as she observed the kids going when Red approached her by her side, and gave her his arm.

"Ready for this?" she nodded, and they started to walk.

As she walked towards the aisle, she observed the passerby's stopping to watch her, as well as the few people sitting on the chairs along the path. They were all smiling, but she knew just a few of them. They might as well be those people around spending time at the beach who stopped to watch the wedding. She didn't care. All she cared was the man at the end of the aisle.

It was just a ceremony. Something to celebrate what they've already had for 5 years, using their real names, going back to their real lives, a celebration of the end of the dark period the Cabal took from them. Donald knew this, and yet, as he saw Liz walking towards him, wearing a long, white dress, flowers on her hair, he couldn't stop feeling nervous. Not nervous about the wedding, but that kind of nervous you feel when the person you love, loves you back.

Her eyes found his and suddenly, everybody else disappeared. Nothing else mattered, just him, and those wonderful kids in front of her. Their kids. Her family. Despite all that happened, it was Red who brought that to her, and for that she would be forever thankful.

They reached the end of the aisle, and as Donald knelt to kiss his kids, while Agnes took her brother by the hand and moved to sit with their godfather on the first row, Liz turned to look at Red. She put her hand on his face, and that moved him more than she would ever imagine.

"5 years ago, on this very same day, I saw you die before my eyes. My life left me that day, Lizzie. I no longer had a purpose to live. I took your hands, and I put them on my face, trying to feel your touch one last time. That moment, I knew who you were to me, and whether that was truth or not, you would always be my loving daughter in my heart. I cannot measure the happiness I feel, on this day, to have my life back, because you're here, and you're happy, and I can feel you again. I promise you, nothing will ever hurt you that way again."

Liz felt a tear leave her eye as she stroked her fingers on Red's cheek. No matter what came along when that man entered her life, she knew now that it was all worth it, because she was his life. And he was hers.

Slowly, Donald approached them and touched Liz's arm, interrupting the moment.

"I'll make sure of that." He said, and Red turned to him with a smile. He had no doubt of that. Red placed a hand on Donald's arm, and stroked it gently, as he gave Liz to him. She observed as Red moved to sit on the first role, and Agnes placed her head on his lap, while Sammy moved to sit on his knee.

Liz laughed at that scene, proud, and then turned to stand before Cooper as he began his speech.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of two of the finest agents I have had the pleasure of working with. I have known Elizabeth and Donald for several years now and noticed how they grew to love each other together. Apart from being great partners on the field, they supported each other just as much off the field. There is a trust between them that simply cannot be broken." Cooper paused to look at the couple before him, and felt so proud. What they went through, and what they accomplished, in the name of the love they felt for each other, could never be measured. "I know in my heart that you have found in each other your truest soulmates."

As Cooper talked, Liz moved her hand down and found Donald's, and they kept their hands together, feeling each other's touch.

"You may say your vows now." Cooper announced, and they turned to each other, hands still together. They didn't have notes; they knew exactly what they were going to say.

"When Audrey died, I was broken." Donald started, with a sigh. "Reddington wrote a letter to me which I haven't revealed to any one until know." He turned to look at Red, who smiled and nodded. "With his permission I'm going to read it out to you. There's nothing that can take the pain away. But eventually you'll learn to live with it. There will be nightmares. And every day when you wake up it will be the first thing you think about. Until one day it will be the second thing. I thought he was wrong, and that would never leave my head. Then, one night, you showed up at my apartment, and you needed me. And that day, when I woke up, I thought of you. I thought about what you were going through, and how much I wanted to be part of that, I wanted to help you, I wanted to be the one you looked for. The next day, I thought of you again, and from that day forward, you have always been my first thought, and my last. When I see you, the pain dies. When I spend the night with you, my nightmares become dreams. You make me want to become a better man. To be kind. To be thoughtful. To make you laugh. Because you deserve it. And I want to be that for you. Always."

Liz had tears down her cheeks, but she didn't care. They looked at each other, and he seemed concerned, so she laughed. They were tears of joy. It was her turn.

"Uptight, fueled by an inner rage, capable of the occasional moments of tenderness, which likely brings out the desire to stay up all night watching Asian porn." Ressler laughed, as he remembered where that was from. "That was my profile of you after we first met. Only, it wasn't. I made that up because you were time and again underwhelming my job, and I wanted to get to you. We had a rough start. But I know now that you are a gentle and caring man fueled by your principles and morals to protect the ones you love and care for. I know that you are capable of more than the occasional moment of tenderness as I experience them every day. I know that no matter what you'll keep me safe and won't go anywhere. Hopefully the need for Asian porn is gone now that you have me." That made everyone laugh, as Donald gently wiped the tears from her eyes, allowing her to take some time to breathe. "I know that no matter what comes our way, I'm not going anywhere without one Donald Ressler. As it should be. You saved me, in so many ways. I love you."

He whispered I love you back as Cooper resumed talking, and they turned again to face him.

"Now, if we can have the rings."

A violin started playing as little Sammy moved from Red's lap, took the cushion from Jacob's hands and nervously walked towards his parents. It was the cutest view. Ressler untied the rings from the ribbon and gave his son a kiss of approval, which caused the boy to run happily back to his godfather.

Liz extended her hand and Ressler put the ring on her finger, together with the diamond ring he gave her before, and that she used as Samantha's ring. Then, she put the ring on his finger and Cooper announced them as man and wife.

They kissed amidst cheers and applause from the guests, and then walked together down the aisle while everybody threw rice on them, taking their first steps as man and wife, Liz and Don.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The reception started under a big tent set on the beach, and went on overnight. Red didn't spare any efforts and definitely any money to ensure a big party. And even though the party had already been going for a long time by 8pm, the newlyweds were still to be seen.

As soon as they left the ceremony, Liz and Donald ran towards the car and drove away before anyone noticed they were absent. They drove for a few minutes seemingly without direction, but when Ressler stopped the car, Liz knew exactly where they were.

She removed her shoes and walked barefoot on the sand, a deserted beach around her, only an old hotel with shielded windows and the sea. It was dark already, and she could only see as far as the lights from the car could illuminate. As she walked, and the light went dim, she noticed the flickering of a light, probably coming from a candle, far away on the sand. Next to it, she identified the shadow of a person. A woman.

She suddenly stopped walking, feeling too nervous about who that woman could be. She felt Ressler's hands on her lower back as he approached, and she clung to his chest.

"Is that…?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Did you know?" she moved her head to look at him, and he smiled. As much as she wanted to be mad at him, she couldn't. She placed a kiss on his lips, and then walked alone towards the figure.

"Oh, look at you!" Katarina exclaimed, as soon as Liz was close enough to be visible with the candle light. She was sitting on the sand, barefoot, a long, red dress covering her legs. Her hair, blonde as Red once described it, was falling on her shoulders. She was quite different from the last time they saw each other.

"Were you there?" Liz asked, still at a safe distance. Katarina just shook her head in denial.

"I'm sorry, Mash. No; Lizzy. I'm sorry, Lizzy. I couldn't be there, you know that. But I knew you were happy. And your husband was kind enough to agree to bring you to me when it was done."

Liz sighed and then sat by her mother. She didn't know where their relationship stood, but she knew what she wanted it to be. Katarina reached out and took Liz's hand on hers, bringing it to her lap.

"Do you know what this place is?" she asked, and Liz looked up to the sea illuminated by the moon.

"Yes." She nodded, "It's where you disappeared. Where you drowned. Cape may."

There was a silence between the two women. Katarina was still grazing her finger on Liz's palm.

"Where you made Red believe you were gone."

"I thought he was… Your father…"

"Alexander was never my father. You forced Red to make a choice, when he never had to. And then you made him live with that." Liz was starting to think that the more she knew about her story, the more she couldn't understand. It was all too complicated.

"I know what you mean, Lizzy. I made a wrong choice. Choices. I'm really glad you didn't do what I did." Katarina looked over Liz's shoulder, to were Donald was standing, waiting. Liz looked back too, and smiled at the sight of him.

"You'll be happy, my dear. And there's nothing else I want for you." Katarina took Liz's head between her hands and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Will you ever talk to him?" Liz asked, and Katarina simply smiled.

"Go. Go back to your husband, and live your life. I know you have a party to go to." And with that, Katarina stood up, holding the candle, and went the other way. A few feet later, she blew out the candle, and disappeared into the night.

Liz went back and hugged Ressler for a long time, crying. She knew she would never understand her mother, and that it was probably a goodbye.

"Hey. What do you want to do? We don't have to go back if you don't want to." Ressler asked, wiping the tears from her face.

"No. I want to. You still owe me a dance." They smiled, and then went back to the car.

Xoxoxoxox

Everyone was having a good time when they entered the tent, and the first to notice they had arrived were their children. All the guests then stopped and Aram ran to the stage, taking the microphone from the singer.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let's welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Donald Ressler!" they walked in surrounded by cheers and good wishes, and then went to the center of the dancefloor. Aram nodded to the DJ, who pressed play to "Night and Day " by Ella Fitzgerald.

Ressler took Liz by the hand and twirled her on the dancefloor, and then they began swaying to the rhythm of the song, looking into each other's eyes. Everyone was watching them, but to them, nothing else mattered.

The lights dimmed and the spotlights danced together with them. Liz rested her head on Ressler's chest, as his arms went around her, holding her close.

"Night and day, Night and day  
Under the hide of me  
There's an oh such a hungry yearning burning inside of me  
And its torment won't be through  
'Til you let me spend my life making love to you  
Day and night, night and day"

Liz chuckled as she noticed Ressler was singing along with the song, in a whisper, only for her to hear. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling his warmth. It had been a long time since she felt this safe.

When the song was over, everyone applauded and the DJ invited everyone else to hit the dancefloor.

They danced all night, and everyone had a good time. The sun was about to rise when Ressler took Liz away from the party, and they went to walk on the beach. She wasn't wearing her shoes anymore, and he had removed his tie, opened the collar and rolled up the sleeves.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, a few minutes after they started to move away from everyone else.

"Tired. A bit hungry." She moved her head to look at him. "Happy. Very happy." He smirked, and then kissed her head.

"Good." Was all he said as they keep walking forward, and the sun was starting to show behind the sea.

They found a set of rocks by the sea, and sat there, Liz lodging herself between Ressler's legs. They observed as the sun took its rightful place in the sky, illuminating the sea and the sand. Liz took a deep breath, and smiled.

"I love you" she said, and he moved his head from her shoulder, prompting her to turn around.

"You have no idea, Keen." He replied, taking her hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear gently.

"I'm no longer Keen. I'm Ressler now." They both laughed.

"You change names all the time! It's hard to keep up!"

"Not planning on doing it anymore." She looked deep into his eyes, as he leaned to give her a kiss, long and passionate, with the first rays of the sun announcing the first day of the rest of their lives.


End file.
